


Biweekly Log 07

by stephanericher



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles published  between 9/13 and 9/26 on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biweekly Log 07

**Author's Note:**

> obviously the numbering of these logs is not exactly chronological. this one comes immediately after log 01 but in the meantime i've published a few more.

1\. First Kiss (Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou) for siberian74

Kagami’s face is filthy with sweat the first time they kiss. So is Midorima’s, but he’s not forced in head-on with someone else’s sweaty face (and since Kagami’s initiating, he assumes that Kagami’s actually into that) and he’s not particularly thinking of that as Kagami’s lips loom closer and closer.

And then they collide awkwardly like two people who expected the other to step out of the way; it’s awkward and it’s messy and way too wet and Midorima can’t even register what Kagami tastes like before he breaks away. They’re both panting like they’ve just had to do suicides until they’ve forgotten how to count, and Kagami looks puzzled. Midorima wants to say a million things, like how this was the wrong time (couldn’t he have waited until they’d washed their faces?) and how Kagami should have asked or at least given him a warning but he looks a little nervous and, well, Midorima feels nervous—and like he might want to do that again sometime.

“It wasn’t terrible,” he says.

Kagami huffs, but he flushes a very proud shade of pink and smiles.

* * *

 

2\. Snow (Liu Wei/Himuro Tatsuya), originally published on twitter

When it snows, it’s hard not to think about Tatsuya. It’s hard not to think about shitty Akita weather and burying his face in the collar of his coat (or at least as high as it will go) and Tatsuya’s laugh, bright and sharp and cutting through the wind like something supernatural. And he remembers wet white flakes sticking to Tatsuya’s hair and to his lips, melting against Wei’s mouth when Tatsuya would finally let himself be pulled up into a kiss, and the warmth bleeding through layers of sweaters and coats from skin to skin even though both sets of fingertips were numb to the point where they weren’t even sure they were touching anymore.

It’s hard not to think about these things when the snow dulls and mutes all the sound around him and it’s silent the way it was then and he half-expects to hear the rustle of Tatsuya’s hands or the tremors of his voice, unintentionally loud in the absence of other sound. And Wei supposes that until things change, until somehow his mind gets rewired or the memories soak into the snow of forgetting, that he’ll continue this recall every time it snows. But he doesn’t really mind

* * *

 

3\. Picture (Imayoshi Shouichi, Sakurai Ryou, Susa Yoshinori)

“Hey, Sakurai,” says Susa. “You’re an art person.”

“Yes!” says Sakurai. “That is, I mean—”

“So can you tell me what this is?”

He brandishes a piece of lined paper. On it, is a drawing of—something. Sakurai’s not sure what it is, perhaps a person? There are spikes on its head, hair or maybe a crown or maybe part of a helmet? It has a little face and what might be glasses, but no nose and if that blob below is supposed to be a body then it really looks more like an amoeba. Or it could be a badly-drawn dress.

“Is it…a princess?”

“Yes,” says Imayoshi with a smile, grabbing the sheet of paper.

“I thought you said it was a self-portrait,” says Susa.

“Are you implying I’m not regal?” says Imayoshi.

“If you are, you have no excuse for not paying me back for dinner every week for the past two months.”

“What if my kingdom’s in debt?”

“I’m so sorry!” Sakurai chokes out.

Both of them turn to him. He flushes even redder—maybe that hadn’t been the best time to apologize (perhaps he should again).

* * *

 

4\. Zoo (Ogiwara Shigehiro/Furihata Kouki)

Shige’s youngest brother wants to go to the petting zoo, and since his parents are at work and Kouki had stayed over the previous night, they end up all going together. Kouki’s not that good with animals, but he supposes this is more about Shige and his brother than about him, so if he stays back and watches and takes pictures it should be fine.

Of course this is Shige, so after the goats and pigs and giraffes, none of which Kouki’s gone remotely near, he grabs Kouki’s hand as his brother runs ahead.

“Is everything okay? You’re not mad about doing this instead of going out?”

Kouki shakes his head quickly. “Not at all! I’m just…not very good with animals…”

“Oh,” says Shige. “Well, there’s no better place to learn how; right?”

He squeezes Kouki’s hand. Kouki gulps.

“I don’t know…”

“Come on; just one? The ponies are next; they’re really gentle.”

He smiles, and how can Kouki say no to that? He cautiously nods. Shige’s grin shines brighter, and then he tugs on Kouki’s hand.

“Let’s catch up, then.”

Kouki hurries along, praying in his head that it will be okay, that the pony won’t kick him or bite him or headbutt him. And all too soon they arrive; Shige’s brother is patting the ponies and Shige is feeding one a sugar cube and Kouki gulps. He stretches his hand forward to the pony in front of him; it doesn’t seem to register that he’s doing anything at all. He hovers it over the pony’s nose; it snuffles but still doesn’t move its head. And then he places his hand down; the pony’s fur is soft like a worn-in sweater. It looks at Kouki; Kouki looks back. He’s trembling all over, but the pony doesn’t really seem to care.

“See?” says Shige. “You’re doing great; it really likes you.”

It seems more as if the animal is tolerating Kouki, but Shige looks so thrilled that he doesn’t want to burst his bubble so he nods. And even if he’s no better with animals now and even if he’s still not sure the pony’s not going to rear up at him, it’s worth it for getting to see Shige smile at him like this.

* * *

 

5\. Wedding (Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta)

It’s ten minutes until the wedding begins and Shougo’s splashing water on his face again, scowling at his reflection. He’s got to be the first one out there; he’s his brother’s best man—and here he is, more nervous than the groom himself.

“Honestly, Shougo-kun. You just have to say a few words. It’s your brother who’s getting married.”

“I know, but I could still fuck up,” Shougo says. “He trusts me to be his best man.”

“And who else would he pick?” says Ryouta.

Shougo gapes at him. Ryouta kisses his cheek.

“You’ll do fine.”

“I’ll do great,” says Shougo, grinning at him. “Don’t doubt me for a second.”

Ryouta snorts. He’s transparent, but it’s still a little bit cute (not that he’ll ever let Shougo know he thinks that). And he really will do fine up there. Shougo’s the only one who ever had those kinds of doubts.

* * *

 

6\. Nightmare (Kagami Taiga/Himuro Tatsuya)

The sound of his flesh hitting Taiga’s echoes through his ears, only instead of dying out it amplifies like a microphone feedback loop but it already hurts before it reaches the screeching stage and Tatsuya falls, hands clutching at his ears, knees hitting the pavement—and then he lurches forward into the darkness, snapping awake and for a few seconds he can’t move at all, even to let out the mangled sounds in his throat. He’s gasping for air when he’s finally freed from this paralysis, sitting up and making sure that he’s still all there, that the chain around his neck is unbroken.

And Taiga is still beside him, stirring in his sleep; his cheek is unblemished and he’s smiling and his necklace is still there too and he’s the right age again and they’re so far removed from that time and place that Tatsuya wants to sob. And then Taiga rolls over and opens his eyes.

“Tatsuya?”

Tatsuya doesn’t trust his voice; he reaches out to stroke Taiga’s hair but Taiga can probably feel how fast his pulse is going. He covers Tatsuya’s hand with his own and then sits up, blinking in the darkness.

“Everything okay?”

“I just got hot and woke up; that’s all,” Tatsuya says.

It’s then he realizes he’s sweated through his shirt, that his hair is plastered down to his forehead. Taiga’s already reaching for the hem and he peels Tatsuya’s shirt off, throwing it across the room (even he can’t be bothered to be neat this early in the morning).

“I love you,” Taiga says, kissing him sloppily on the cheek and then pulling him back down to the sheets.

His hand rubs circles on Tatsuya’s back, slow and sloppy as he moves back into the world of dreams with a contented sigh. It’s going to take Tatsuya a while to join him, but it feels as if the gesture is cutting that time shorter and shorter and as if this position (regardless of whether he deserves to be here nestled into Taiga’s arms right now) is safe and secure enough to alleviate his uncertainty, at least for now.

* * *

 

7\. Loneliness (Nijimura Shuuzou/Midorima Shintarou)

“Was it lonely? Living by yourself that young?”

It’s the prying sort of question that Midorima is usually too uninterested or shy or polite to ask, but a long enough day of being this intimate has made him bolder. Nijimura kisses an open spot on his neck, letting him know that it’s okay to ask (because he still looks so uncertain) before gathering his answer.

“Yeah. Doing the same routines I usually did without my family there…that part sucked. But I was kind of a loner for a bit when I was younger than that, and I had you kids to look after every day.”

He grins, but Midorima still looks troubled. He draws Nijimura into his arms (how he has the nerve being this much taller Nijimura’s still trying to figure out) and hugs him close around the waist.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Nijimura says. “I’m not lonely now.”

* * *

 

8\. Receiving (Kiyoshi Teppei/Mibuchi Reo)

A chipped porcelain music box, a lamp with beaded tassels on the shade, a pink-and-white vase—they’re all things that Reo would like, so Teppei buys them all for him. And Reo bites his lip when Teppei hands them over, probably about to tell him not to waste all his money on odds and ends they don’t need from the thrift shop.

“I just saw them and thought of you,” Teppei says.

Reo huffs and gives him that look (half the time he tells Teppei it’s cheating, but this time he doesn’t) and lets Teppei fill his arms with the stuff. The figure bird on top of the music box looks back at Teppei with dudging eyes, but the cracked edge of its wing is soft like the edge of Reo’s expression. Teppei leans in for a kiss, and Reo’s lips are smooth and sweet like the outside of a macaroon.

* * *

 

9\. Sweetness (Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta/Himuro Tatsuya)

Tatsuya’s lost count of the number of times he’s come home to find Daiki and Ryouta on the couch, naked and half-asleep with the TV still on in the background. Daiki cracks one eye open and murmurs something unintelligible; Tatsuya just laughs and moves to the kitchen; at this rate these two won’t even be able to heat up leftovers by themselves so he might as well fix them a good dinner (especially considering how Daiki and Ryouta have already eaten almost everything in the refrigerator already). As the vegetables are beginning to sizzle in the pan he hears the sound of the shower; he’s timed it perfectly.

Daiki comes in right after he’s added the meat, hair still damp and clothes very rumpled; he drops one arm around Tatsuya’s shoulders and kisses his cheek.

“Looks really good,” he says through a yawn.

Tatsuya switches the soon to his other hand, giving Daiki fuller access to his side. Daiki nuzzles his neck; his wet hair is cool against Tatsuya’s skin. He doesn’t seem to mind a slice of onion flying up from the pan and hitting his wrist a few minutes later; he pops it in his mouth and when he’s done kisses Tatsuya’s neck.

“Sweet.”

When Ryouta joins them his hair is dry and he looks like he’s dressed to go somewhere; it’s an effort Tatsuya appreciates even if he doesn’t mind Daiki’s lack of attention to that sort of thing. He knows Ryouta enjoys his look of approval, and it’s more than enough to make up for the food spattering from the pan (even given how loudly he whines, sparking an argument with Daiki about being fussy). The noise of the fan in the fume hood and the clash of voices and the wooden spoon against the metal is a fine chorus, sweet in his ears the way perfectly-cooked onions are to his mouth.

* * *

 

10\. Nuance (Takao Kazunari)

Basketball is a game of nuances. Or at least that’s how Takao sees it—there’s skill and luck involved but those can all be compromised by each other or by outside factors entirely, and the truly good basketball players figure out how to turn lack of skill and bad luck into as much of an advantage as better skill and good luck, without relying on the worst case too much. And therein lies the key, the balance; it’s a tricky point to find, but he’s got good eyes. And he’s got faith in his teammates that they’ll spring the right traps on their opponents and whichever ones they do invariably fall into they’ll work their way out of.

* * *

 

11\. Rock (Aomine Daiki/Midorima Shintarou)

“Your lucky item today is a rock?”

“Yes,” says Midorima, frowning at Aomine. “Is there something wrong that?”

“Sounds like Oha-Asa is running out of ideas.”

“They’re not ideas,” Midorima says.

God, does he really believe this shit comes from the stars or something? Do the planets’ orbits trace out the kanji for different items passing under a certain sign? Aomine can’t believe he’s wasted this amount of thought on that shit already.

“Anyway, do you have a rock I could borrow?”

“What? No. Go pick up one from the street or something. Why?”

(If he did have one it would still be dirty, and so he’d imagine Midorima would wrinkle his nose at it anyway.)

“Because,” Midorima says, blushing slightly. “I’m supposed to ask someone very dear to me for help.”

And oh, fuck, that was most definitely not fair.

“Hey,” says Aomine. “I’ll help you look.”

He takes Midorima’s hand, and Midorima’s lips turn up.

* * *

 

12\. Dishes (Kagami Taiga/Himuro Tatsuya)

They work it out so that Taiga washes the dishes and Tatsuya dries them, soft hands pulling towels around pots and pans and somehow still spraying droplets of clean water everywhere anyway (it’s still much less messy than it would be if he was washing) until they shine dry and he can still see his face warped in the bottom. It’s much less monotonous than when he’s alone and has to do it all and dry the kitchen up afterward when he’s cooked and eaten alone again and when they might get a quick phone call or text exchange later but maybe not, and anyway he’ll fall asleep alone and the bed is way too big without Taiga. But it’s no use dwelling on that. Those times, as daunting as they may be, are worth it for times like these when they get to be together, when Taiga catches him in his arms as he’s drying the last spoon and kisses him when his hands are too full to embrace him back but he can still end up all wrapped in Taiga’s arms and everything is wonderful.

* * *

 

13\. Game (Nebuya Eikichi/Akashi Seijuurou)

The first time they meet, Nebuya decides that Akashi’s father is not the type of man he wants to cross. All things being equal, he could probably take the man down in a few punches (although he is related to his son) but all things are not equal and herein lies the problem. Both of them know that the balance is tipped in Akashi’s father’s favor, that not only is the ball in his court but he’s got a fifty-point lead in the fourth quarter. 

But maybe it’s not really that much of a problem after all. Maybe this isn’t that sort of game—and with Akashi himself, it’s usually not that straightforward to begin with. So Nebuya looks at Akashi’s father from across the table and allows himself to meet his eyes. Akashi’s father nods, barely perceptibly, and Akashi’s fingers curl a little tighter around the side of Nebuya’s thigh.

* * *

 

14\. Competition (Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kousuke)

Somehow, he and Aomine always end up competing with each other—under the hoop, on the court, in the locker room, playing video games, making out. Wakamatsu’s gotten plenty of weird looks when he’s tried to explain it—it’s not dislike mixed with sexual tension (because while there are parts of Aomine that bother him and annoy him, especially the part of Aomine that likes to bother and annoy Wakamatsu on purpose, overall he doesn’t dislike Aomine’s personality); it’s genuinely enjoying being around each other and everything that that entails. And while that includes competition and insulting and bothering each other, there’s other stuff involved, like talking frankly about things or not talking at all and casually touching or shoving each other lightly and, okay, those are more like blips between the competition—but they exist. And they’re just as important.


End file.
